


Ob[li]vious

by RickGrimes



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, No Terminus because reasons, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimes/pseuds/RickGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl asks Rick a question that sparks him admitting to being attracted to guys. Rick tries to guess who it is....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ob[li]vious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarlGrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlGrimes/gifts).



> Hello, hope you enjoy this new story! Again, it's underage and incestuous so don't continue on if that will make you uncomfortable, or if you want to give it a try, yay!

“Dad? Are you and Michonne together?” Carl asked, walking beside Rick in the cover of trees alongside the road.

Michonne was a ways ahead, clearing the path since she could move the fastest.

“No, why would you say that?” Rick asked, bewildered, still moving forward though.

“You guys just act weird,” Carl shrugged.

“Weird how?”

“I don’t know. You guys look at each other and always seem to be talking when I’m not around. You can tell me if you’re together,” he explained.

“Yeah, I could say the same about you two. Always whispering, keeping secrets, swapping stories.”

“No, we’re just friends,” Carl laughed.

Rick wondered why Carl was asking him this, “Do you wish you were more? I’m not with her, but I still don’t see Michonne going for that, sorry, bud,” Rick teased.

“Don’t sugarcoat it or anything, geez.”

“Well, I’m just sayin’,”

“Who says I like girls anyways?” Carl challenged, moving a low hanging branch out of the way.

“No one, I guess uhm. Do you? Or?” Rick struggled, not knowing how to phrase the question.

“Don’t hurt yourself. Are you trying to ask me something?” Carl retorted.

“Do you like…guys?” Rick finally asked

“If I did?” Carl stopped walking.

“That’s fine. Did you think it wouldn’t be?” 

“I don’t know, I’m not saying I do… just. Yeah. Maybe.”

Rick shrugged. It wouldn’t bother him if Carl was attracted to boys exclusively, or both genders.

“What made you realize?”

“Saw a man who I wouldn’t mind being with,” Carl smirked, hoping he made Rick uncomfortable.

Rick crossed his arms, “A man? Which man?”

“No one,” Carl laughed nervously. He had basically just admitted he was gay—he wasn’t going to admit to wanting a man who was off-limits in most ways.

 

Rick wasn’t letting this go. He didn’t want Carl running after some man and getting himself into trouble. He went through the men he’d encountered… obviously none of them were around anymore for Carl to want, so that left him confused. He started walking again, not wanting to lose Michonne in the woods.

“Daryl?”

“No, Dad,” Carl rolled his eyes, preparing himself for a list of names.

“Glenn?”

“I’m not answering again that fast. You can ask me one name every 20 minutes,” Carl grinned.

Rick groaned at Carl, “Fine.”

They weren’t heading anywhere in particular, just following the road until they reached another subdivision or a town or a farm to scavenge. Maybe settle. Maybe move on. The group had decided a few days ago to stop heading towards Terminus. The tracks were endless and following them was exposing and dangerous. They didn’t want to make a new family anyways, preferring to mourn and respect the one they had lost only weeks ago.

Twenty minutes passed and Rick was struggling. He wanted to know who Carl liked. Not having the information was aggravating him to no end.

Rick was trying not to look at his watch, but he couldn’t help it, each glance earning a chuckle and eye roll from the boy.

“It’s not funny, Carl. It’s torture,” Rick said after the first 15 minutes.

“It’s fun for me. You’re just dying to know, and it’d be so easy to guess if you opened your eyes,” Carl admitted, getting cocky. He wouldn’t know what to do if his father actually guessed who he liked. Who he wanted. Who he longed for.

“So it wasn’t Glenn?”

“Nope,” Carl smiled. His face fell a bit when he picked up on the past tense of his father's words, but he didn't concentrate on it.

“Oh come on, he’s the youngest—“ Rick almost wished it was Glenn if it had to be anyone. He would’ve had Maggie, and he didn’t have more than a few years on his son. Rick cringed thinking about who else it could be.

Carl pursed his lips and walked a little faster.

 

“Was it someone from the… or from before?” Rick wondered, unable to mention the prison. Now that he thought about it, it was kind of morbid and unsavoury to discuss their fallen family like this. Reducing them to names on a list of possible crushes. Rick frowned. Was it that bad? Talking about them was sort of healthy…better than forgetting them or pretending they never existed. He decided it wasn’t too ugly of behaviour.

Carl deliberated for a couple seconds, “Both,” he decided.

 

Another 20 minutes passed. Michonne was a little closer to them now so they had to whisper when they talked about this particular subject.

“Not Hershel?” Rick bit his lip, trying not to smile. He didn’t want to waste a guess, but it would be worth it to see the look on Carl’s face.

Carl froze, “How… How did you know?”

Rick froze then, the traces of a smile disappearing from his face, “Seriously? Carl. What the hell?’

Carl burst out laughing, “You’re such an idiot.”

He’d been had, “Christ,” Rick shook his head.

“Nope, not him either, and that counts as a guess,” Carl said smugly.

Rick glared. Carl was a tough one to crack, “Whatever. Maybe I don’t wanna know then.”

“Whatever,” Carl echoed, expecting another guess in 40 minutes anyways.

 

It was starting to get dark, but the trees were starting to thin out so Rick knew they were close to a neighbourhood of some kind. He really wanted to find a house with a bed so he could at least get a few hours of solid sleep.

Rick was quiet for longer than the 40 minutes, thinking about who it could be. Besides him, there was only one other male that was with them in Atlanta, on the Farm, and at the Prison. T-Dog.

Carl was starting to worry that Rick had figured it out when he didn’t say anything. He was fidgeting as they walked, wishing he would’ve never started the stupid guessing game.

Rick whispered, “T-Dog?” Thinking he’d finally got it right.

The boy shook his head slowly. Rick was confused. Was there nobody then? Was Carl just playing around, trying to pass the time?

He frowned, “Well that’s all I got then.”

Carl bit his lip hard to keep from saying whose name had been on his mind for the past hours. The past year.

“Hey, we’re coming up on some houses,” Michonne interrupted from ahead of them. She was pretty quiet most of the time, so they were alert immediately on hearing a voice different from theirs.

 

It took no less than a few hours to clear the houses, Rick ultimately deciding on one at the far end of the block so they wouldn’t be trapped in case a herd or a group of travellers came through. It would be easy to sneak out of the house and back into the woods if necessary.

There wasn’t much to be taken from the house besides some cans of the food that people leave for last, and, thankfully, some water. They were good for supplies though, learning to conserve and scavenge thoroughly was something they’d all done long ago. The only downside to the house was that there were only 2 bedrooms.

“Michonne, Carl, pick between yous which room you want, I’ll take the couch downstairs.”

Michonne shook her head seriously, “Why don’t you two take the big room and I’ll take the smaller. We can all have a bed.”

Carl looked towards his dad, trying to conceal his hope, “Yeah, I wouldn’t feel right if you were on the couch.”

Rick shrugged, “If you’re sure you don’t mind sharing, and you don’t mind a smaller bed.”

Michonne rolled her eyes, “Please, a bed’s a bed.”

Carl smiled, “I don’t mind sharing. Just don’t hog.” Carl had struggled to say something that sounded lighthearted and non-committal, meanwhile he was dying to get into bed with the man. He didn’t care if Rick dominated the entire bed, as long as he got to sleep next to him. It was even better that Michonne had suggested it. He wondered if she suspected anything…either way she was helping him out.

 

They turned in for the night immediately after that, Rick and Carl going to the master bedroom while Michonne took the spare bedroom. Rick walked into the room confidently with Carl trailing behind him. Carl closed the door slowly, watching his dad as he made his way to the bed.

“So, Carl. Sure you’re okay sharing with your old man?”

“Sure, why not? But don’t say that.”

“What?”

“You’re not old,” Carl explained.

Rick shrugged, “Feels like it.”

“You don’t look old to me,” he admitted.

The man grinned, unbuttoning and then removing his shirt, folding it and placing it on a nearby chair. He unbuckled his holster next, setting it on the ground next to his side of the bed. He glanced around to place Carl before he moved on.

Carl had been standing next to his side of the bed, staring wide-eyed as his father undressed. He licked his lips and quickly averted his eyes just as his dad was turning around.

Rick wasn’t sure, but he thought he’d seen Carl watching him. He didn’t comment though, assuming it was just one of those things where the eyes watch something, unseeing, while one is lost in thought.

“Carl?”

“What?” he turned his head quickly to face his father.

“Aren’t you gonna get ready for bed? Or are you gonna sleep in your clothes and hat?”

“Oh, no,” he answered.

Rick stared at him expectantly. Oh, he was supposed to turn around.

“Why can’t you just take them off? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Carl complained.

The man blushed, “Fine then, they’re your eyes,” he said, finally removing his jeans, placing them with his shirt. Carl watched shamelessly as his father’s last layer of clothing was removed. The man stood there in only boxers, fussing with his blankets and pillows.

Carl didn’t even try to avert his gaze, his eyes travelling up and down the man’s exposed body. It was rare he got to see him like this, since he always stayed clothed on the road. The most he’d seen even recently was his chest while he changed his shirt, but that was more than a week ago. Seeing his legs, and his entire body unhidden was a treat, and he couldn’t stop the whispered, “wow” from escaping.

Rick looked up at him, blue eyes flashing and meeting with his, “What?” he asked.

“You really don’t know, do you?”

The man shook his head confusedly.

Carl smiled sadly, shaking his head slowly in response. He walked over to the chair his dad had used for his own clothes, standing by it to remove his hat and shirt, placing those next to the items already there. He didn’t hesitate to take off his pants like Rick had, not bothering to fold them. His mismatched shoes lied there too, next to Rick’s boots. The boy watched his father out of the corner of his eye the entire time, waiting to see if there was any indication that he wasn’t alone in his feelings. Rick watched him, but his face betrayed no expression.

Carl walked back over to his side of the bed, pouting internally. His dad was oblivious.

Rick climbed into the bed, slightly thrown off guard by Carl’s actions. It was like the boy was testing him, but he didn’t know for what. He looked at Carl questioningly when he didn’t get into the bed right away. Carl looked almost defiant when he pulled down his underwear and climbed into the bed, sitting next to Rick, leaning against the headboard.

“Carl…”

“What?” he asked innocently.

“Why would you take everything off like that?”

“I like to sleep naked,” Carl shrugged.

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose, “Not with me in the bed.”

“Especially with you in the bed,” Carl whispered, blushing furiously.

Rick’s face burned, “What?” He wasn’t sure if he’d heard the boy correctly.

“You could take off yours too, then it wouldn’t be just me,” Carl suggested.

“I think I’ll keep ‘em on,” Rick said, looking away. He wasn’t sure what Carl was trying to do.

“Suit yourself,” Carl said, sliding down so he was horizontal, “Night.”

“Night,” Rick answered.

 

He had a hard time falling asleep, worrying about accidentally pressing up against the boy, since he was fully aware of his nudity beneath the blankets. He was surprised at Carl, not expecting the bold display of confidence. He was also surprised to see the level of comfort the boy had around him.

“Dad?” Carl asked, breaking the silence.

Rick hadn’t known Carl was awake.

“Yeah?” He asked, hesitantly.

“You never guessed another name.”

“I thought I guessed everyone,” Rick said, turning on his side to face the boy in the dark.

“Nope, you forgot someone,” Carl whispered, grabbing Rick’s hand.

“Oh?” Rick gulped, grasping the boy’s hand in his easily, pleased with the affection, but unsure of where it was leading.

Carl didn’t say anything more, but he moved their entwined hands downward, until Rick’s hand was touching Carl’s body. First the boy’s stomach and then his dick. Rick wanted to pull his hand away, but he didn’t.

“Carl?” He questioned.

“It’s you. I want to be with you,” the boy admitted quietly, still holding Rick’s hand to himself, “Do you want me?”

“Awhh, I don’t know, this…I never thought…” Rick answered.

Carl moved his free hand to touch Rick through his boxers. He moved his hand over the fabric, trying to get a reaction from his father, “You can touch me, it’s okay.”

“I shouldn’t want to,” Rick said, his breathing picking up under Carl’s touch. He couldn’t deny it felt good.

“Why not? If I want you to it’s okay, come on,” Carl said, “If we both want each other, then it can’t be bad, right?”

“Right,” Rick agreed, not bothering to find another excuse.

He moved his hand by his own will now, stroking Carl to hardness.

 

“O-oh,” Carl whispered, moving closer to his dad, and moving his hand under the material of Rick’s underwear so he could feel him unclothed.

“Fuck, Carl,” Rick gasped when the boy’s hand touched him, skin on skin.

“How did you not notice?” Carl asked, referring to his attraction to Rick.

Rick found it hard to concentrate with Carl’s hand stroking his length, “You weren’t obvious to me.”

Carl scoffed, thrusting his hips forward and pushing his dick further into Rick’s fist. His breathing was heavy when he replied, “I couldn’t tell if you wanted me…like this.”

“I don’t even know what I wanted. It’s clear now though,” Rick responded, changing positions so he was straddling Carl. He moved the boy’s hand away and replaced it with his own, sliding his own cock next to Carl’s.

Carl lay there, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping. Rick took the opportunity to kiss Carl’s mouth, venturing his tongue into the space. The boy bucked his hips, seeking more friction. He immediately open his mouth, not sure how to respond to the kiss, never having done it before. He hesitantly moved his tongue around like his dad was.

“Sorry,” he murmured, opening his eyes to look at Rick.

Rick smiled, shaking his head to indicate that Carl had nothing to apologize for. The man moved his kisses along Carl’s jaw and neck which caused him to shudder, “Tickles,” he whispered.

The man moved his own hips quickly, jacking off both of them at the same time, “How’s it feel?”

Carl blinked, moving his face forward to continue the kiss, wanting to try again. “Really. Good,” he gasped, punctuating each word.

 

Rick broke off the kiss and removed his hand from their dicks, earning a whine from Carl. He continued his way down the boy, licking at his chest and paying certain attention to his nipples.

“Wow,” Carl breathed as Rick trailed closer to his erection, preparing himself for what his father was surely about to do.

Rick took Carl into his mouth completely, not bothering to tease him with licks.

“Ahhh,” Carl moaned.

He pulled back with his mouth still firmly around the boy, repeating the motion a few times before beginning to move his tongue around the head. Rick could taste Carl’s precome, swallowing it down eagerly. Rick stroked his own cock while he took Carl’s into his mouth, moaning around it.

“Dad!” Carl warned before shooting into Rick’s mouth, his body relaxing against the bed immediately after tensing and arching up—effectively shoving his dick to the very back of Rick’s throat.

Rick swallowed it down, licking his lips. He moved back up the boy, spreading his pliant legs.

He kneeled before Carl, one hand on the inside of the boy’s thigh and one on his cock. Rick stroked himself quickly, staring at Carl’s body while he did it.

“Fuck, Carl,” he breathed, coming on Carl’s dick and stomach, marking his son.

He fell forward over the boy, using his arms to support him so Carl wouldn’t have to take his weight. He resumed their halted kiss, enjoying the various tastes of Carl he now had in his mouth.

Carl kissed back lazily, finding it hot that he could taste himself in his dad’s mouth. He’d gotten everything he’d been imagining for months.

He was almost asleep, the excitement he felt being the only thing that kept him awake. He watched Rick looking around the room, rummaging through drawers until he found a piece of clothing he could wipe Carl off with.

“I liked having it on me,” Carl admitted, his skin reddening from his cheeks to his chest.

“Oh?” Rick raised his eyebrows, “I can think of a few other places you might want it then.”

“Daad,” Carl complained, looking away.

Rick looked embarrassed, “I don’t know why I said that.” He had been getting used to Carl’s cheekiness and assumed he’d appreciate the joke.

Carl raised his eyebrows this time, “It’s okay, we were both thinking it.”

He climbed into bed next to Carl, moving close to the boy now since he was past being concerned about the nudity.

“Dad?”

“What?” Rick asked.

“Will you fuck me next time?” Carl whispered, closing what little space there was between them, and slinging an arm over the man. He rested his head on Rick’s chest.

Rick put his arms around the boy, “If you want me to,” he answered.

“Obviously.”

“Then yes,” Rick smiled.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know whatcha thank.


End file.
